ITS ONLY PAIN IF YOU CAUSED IT!
by Loversflame
Summary: She loved him, and he hurt her, but she kept on loving, so he kept on hurting, Has she finaly had enough or will she always have room in her heart. What if sasuke never left konoha for orochimaru and stayed for her, would things be different? SasuXSaku
1. Clearing the forest

any word in italics are thoughts ok now on with stroy

* * *

ITS ONLY PAIN IF YOU CAUSED IT!

CHAPTER ONE

CLEARING THE FOREST

All he ever did was hurt her; she cared about him from the bottom of her heart. He never seemed to care. There were those random moments in time where he would smile at her or give some slight form of concern toward her; but it didn't matter, because she began to understand that he never actually cared about her, he just said kind things sometimes so that she wouldn't quit in the middle of a mission.

It was spring time in the hidden leaf village. All the sakura trees were beginning to bloom and flowers were beginning to bud.

Sakura walked to the bridge to meet Kakashi, Naruto, and her heart throb Sasuke. Sasuke was of course already there. He was always first to be there.

"Good morning Sasuke-kun!"

"Hn" it was all he would ever say

"So did you sleep well last night?" she asked hoping to make some form of conversation with him.

"No." plain and simple

"Oh really why not?"

"Sakura…you annoying me!" he had no emotion what so ever in his words.

"Oh Sasuke you don't me that." She laughed and smiled

"You know what sakura, I have been trying to keep my cool with you forever now and I just cant take it anymore, you are the most annoying person on earth, you make Naruto look cool, are you getting what I'm saying sakura, I hate you, I will never like you and more importantly I will never love you now shut up and leave me alone, you pathetic waste of a ninja!"

Sakura froze she couldn't believe what he just said to her, was he speaking out of anger, or did he really mean it.

Tears began to fill her eyes as she turned away from him, she didn't leave but she refused to look at him.

Sasuke looked over at her he felt so bad. _I'm so sorry sakura, it was for your own good. Maybe one day you will find somebody to love you. But it's not me._

"Sakura-chan" yelled a yellow hair boy in the distance "good morning."

She said nothing and turned her head away so he wouldn't see her tears.

"Sasuke chan what's wrong with sakura?" asked Naruto

"She's probably just sick and tired and needs some rest."

"Why would she be tired we all just woke up?"

"Don't ask stupid questions Naruto, you dobe."

Soon Kakashi appeared on the ledge of the bridge.

"Morning everyone."

"My Goodness Kakashi sensei where were you?" yelled Naruto

"Oh well I was on my way hear bright and early as usual when a stranger came up to me and told me my life had greater purpose and that I needed to find it, so needless to say I was searching for my greater purpose and ended up getting lost on the path of life."

They all just stared at him blankly, mouths open and very confused

"WHERE DO YOU COME UP WITH THIS STUFF FROM!" yelled Naruto

"Shhh, Naruto we have training to do." He said calmly

They all went into the forest with Kakashi for their training.

"Alright everyone, today you will be learning how to slice things in half using your chakra."

"HU?" Naruto obviously wasn't following what he was saying

"The Hokage told me last night that he needed wood for repairs on the village, so I told him you would be getting it for him."

"HOW?" asked Naruto

"Simple, your going to channel your chakra into your hands and slash down the trees then slice it into smaller pieces and put it all next to the bridge, from there some of the villagers will bring it into the village so the builders can make their repairs, understand."

"How many trees do we need to cut down Kakashi sensei?" asked Naruto

"Each of you must cut down 5, to make a total of fifteen, and now I'll leave you for the day, oh and Naruto try not to cuase any problems, but if you need me I'll be just a shout away."

And with that he disappeared

At first they all were just making dents in the trees before them.

Sasuke finally got the hand of it and was slashing them down like they were just weeds.

Naruto was knocking them down but it took a little bit longer, he had to make at least 4 big gashes before the tree would fall.

Sakura however was having no luck what so ever, she just made small little dents in the tree.

4 hours later Sasuke and Naruto had finished slicing all their trees and pilling the pieces near the bridge.

"Hey sakura why are you trying to knock down another tree, Kakashi said we only needed to get fifteen?"

"I know Naruto, but I have only knocked down one tree, this is my second." She said mournfully

"No way, its not hard sakura you just focus all you charka into your hands."

"I know you idiot, I have the best chakra control out of all of us….its just…I'm so weak and pathetic and I don't even have that much chakra."

"Oh, I'm sorry sakura, do you want me to help you?"

She looked over at Sasuke who was watching the whole thing, she could tell he though she was pathetic and weak, but she wanted to prove him wrong.

"No, I can do this, you too just go out for ramen without me, I'll catch up later ok."

"Are you sure sakura chan, ramen is really good, and i'd hate for you to miss out on it."

"Yes Naruto, I'm sure ok, now just go."

Soon Naruto and Sasuke were gone and she was alone

She spent hours and hours at that tree, she used most of her chakra on the first and now was depleted.

Then she remembered what Sasuke said to her, at first she wanted to knock the trees down to impress him, but the more she remembered what he said the more she got angry, her anger began to turn into hate. Then like some big explosion her body erupted in chakra and blasted out of her like a tidal wave of chakra energy.

She wiped out what looked like 100 trees and they were sliced into bits.

"I did it!" she screamed

Then she got weak and passed out there on the ground

Kakashi, Naruto, and Sasuke immediately felt a rush of chakra and ran to its source, well Kakashi and Sasuke did, Naruto remand oblivious and continued to eat his ramen. He didn't find it the least bit strange that Kakashi and Sasuke took of like that.

They ran to the source of the energy and found a huge clearing in the forest where there was not before, and what looked like sakura lying in the middle of the rubble.

Hour's later sakura woke up in a hospital bed. The room was empty except for her and Sasuke.

"Sasuke?" she said weakly

He jumped up and walked over to her side

"How are you feeling?" he asked

"What do you care?"

"I don't but it's a common question to ask somebody who has been injured."

"Just go away."

He was shocked by her response, not only did she not cry about what he said, she was telling him to go away.

"Sakura… that was a stupid thing you did."

"OH and how do you know what I did?"

"Sakura, you destroyed an acre of the forest in a mere few seconds, its pretty obvious that you let your emotions get the best of you and your chakra responded to your outburst of pain and sadness."

"Maybe so, but it was NOT pain and sadness, it was hatred pure hatred, hatred for you Sasuke Uchiha."

"Liar, your still in love with me and you know it you just want to look like you're all strong now, and that you didnt do it just to impress me."

"Think what ever its is that you want, but the truth is I can't stand you anymore Uchiha."

"What ever you liar , I caused you pain, and you know it."

"That's right, you did cause me pain, but not heart break pain, you made me hate you and as a result I got hurt, and that is the only pain I feel the pain you inflicted upon me, but in my heart I feel nothing, especially nothing for you!"

He stared at her for a moment almost in shock, she really was different, and she was no longer a love sick girl.

He began to walk out and thought to himself. _Sakura, I'm so sorry I never wanted for you to become so filled with hatred, especially not hatred for me, I do care about you, but I don't think I love you yet, but I do care and I will do what ever it take to bring you back, the real you, the you that I cared about, the you that I never wanted to hurt, I only said those things because I was afraid that you would always be there and then and up getting hurt in the line of fire, ………because of me, this is all because of………….ME.

* * *

OK THE GOES MY FORST NARUTO FAN FIC LOVE ME BURN ME EITHER WAY JUST PLEASE REIVEW, IF YOU BURN ME PLEASE BE NICE LOL_

WELL ANYWAYS PLEASE REIVEW MY STORY, I HOPE YOU LIKED IT, AND IF YOU DID ILL BE SURE TO UPDATED ASAP OK

LOVE LOVERFLAME


	2. If Only

**Dear readers:** i should have mentioned it sooner but uh, in my story, well it takes place after sasuke was leaving konoha and uh he obvioulsy didnt leave and that is all expaind in this chapter, ps contains spoilers, but not much, oh and i tweeked it a bit, and yes sasuke is going to be a bit oc but he acts the way he dose becuase of the event that happens/happend so for my story and becuase of the plot, he is not OC , so no sasuke is oc comments, he is supposed to be the way he is, ok (Dont hurt me) ...oh and before i forget sorry this took so long to update, oh and i dont own naruto, just this fics plot,.lol

**

* * *

**

If Only

Sakura woke the next morning in the hospital bed. The room was empty, but by the side of her bed was a sakura flower. She picked it up and found that underneath it was a note.

_Sakura_

_I'm sorry please, get better._

_Sighed _

_A friend _

Naruto... she thought, it must have been him because Sasuke would never call her his friend.

She pulled her covers off so she could get out but, noticed she had bandages all over her body. Slowly the anesthesia numbing wore off and she began to feel pain again, a lot of pain. Especially in her left leg. Her curiosity got the best of her, so she began to pull of some of the bandage/wrapping on her leg. She pulled of only a little bit so that she didn't completely ruin the bandage, only to revel what looked like 3rd degree burns, and cut marks.

She rewrapped it. The pain began to engulf her; she was about to scream in pain, but realized screaming when in pain dose you no good and only makes you look weaker, so she sucked it up.

She looked over to the side of her bed and noticed crutches. She quickly grabbed them, slipped into her own clothes and was about to walk out the door, when……

"Sakura!" yelled Naruto as he ran to her and was about to jump into a hug, then Kakashi grabbed him and lifted him away.

"Sakura, you should be resting, you shouldn't even be thinking about waling right now." Said Kakashi.

Sasuke was next to walk into the room. "How are you?" he asked

"I'm fine!" she sneered

"Kakashi sensei, can't you just call Tsunade-sama, so that she can heal me?

"I already did, she said she will come as soon as possible, but until she gets here, she wants you to rest."

"Fine, when will she get here?"

"She said at the earliest, noon, and at the latest 7:00."

"What time is it now?"

"Now it is…" before he could finish the door swung open and in came a yelling Tsunade.

"Now its time to heal you Sakura!" She yelled

30 minutes later sakura was healed and ready to go.

"There you go Sakura, just don't pull a stunt like that again, because next time, we may not be able to completely heal you left leg."

"Whatever." She answered

Sakura was walking around the forest she had destroyed and noticed a group of people in the distance; they looked like they were Sound. She quickly ran in the opposite direction when she was hit in the back of the head and passed out.

When she woke up she was in the hospital, again.

"Damn it! Why do I keep ending up here?" she yelled

"Oww" she yelled as she felt the back of her neck. "What the hell happened?"

"I was hoping you could tell me that." Answered a voice from behind her.

"What do you want Sasuke?"

"Sakura, I was the one who found you."

"Oh, so I suppose you want me to thank you."

"No, my point is that I already looked on your neck and you have the same curse mark as I do."

"What!" She yelled

"Why do you have that mark sakura?"

"How should I know?" she answered, trying not to sound so confused.

"Sakura this is serious."

"No, really I didn't know that." She answered sarcastically

She stood up and began walking out the door but was stopped when she felt a hand wrap around her arm.

"What do you want Sasuke?"

"Sakura….we need to figure out why Orochimaru but that mark on you."

"No, WE don't need to do anything."

"Sakura I have that same mark and I know what consequences It comes with, please let me help you."

"You know what Sasuke, a while ago I may have took you up on that offer, but now I want nothing to do with you, got it."

She pulled her arm away from him and walked out.

"Sakura It could kill you!" he yelled at her

She paused for a moment then continued to walk away.

_Man she's acting colder then me now; I don't get it I always told her she was annoying, what made this last time so different. Uhg, what dose Orochimaru want with her? I have got to keep a close eye on her._

He followed her around all day. He made sure he masked his chakra. Around midnight he was about to leave her, when he saw her walk into a cemetery.

He knew where she was going; it was to her parent's grave.

She fell before their grave and began crying her eyes out.

Sakura began to remember the day they died, as well did Sasuke, in a way it was his fault.

_It was the day the sound ninja came to the village to take Sasuke to Orochimaru._

_He fought them all day. Finally they convinced him that by coming with them he would receive power beyond his imagination._

_He agreed to come, they also warned him that if he didn't they would attack the village._

_That night on this way out, he ran into sakura._

"_What are you doing here, so late at night, just out for a stroll? _

"_In order to leave the village you have to take this road."_

"_Go home"_

"_Why? Why won't you say anything to me? Why do you shut everyone out?_

_Why won't you tell me anything?"_

"_Why do I have to tell you?"_

"_I'm telling you that you meddle too much."_

"_Stop bothering me all the time."_

"_You always act like you hate me Sasuke-Kun. I know about what happened to your clan. But with revenge alone, you will not be able to make anyone happy, no one, neither you, nor…me."_

"_I know that."_

"_I'm different from you guys; I follow a different path than you guys."_

"_I..I love you more than anything, if you are by my side, I will make sure that you will not regret it. I'll make everyday more enjoyable, and you will be happy. There is nothing I wouldn't do for you."_

_That's why I'm begging you, Please stay!"_

"_I will even help you with your revenge; there must be something I can do."_

"_After all this time you're still annoying."_

_Don't go, if you go I'll scream out loud and….."_

_Sasuke appeared behind her_

"_Sakura….Thank you." _

_She quickly turned around just as he was about to hit her in the back of her head._

_She wrapped her arms around him. He was shocked by her sudden desire to hold him._

_He remembered the time she saved him from killing that man from sound. She ran to him yelling "STOP" and wrapped her arms around him and then the curse receded._

"_Sakura, I need to go, and you need to let me go."_

"_No, please stay here with me, please don't go."_

"_Sakura, this is the only way for me to get my revenge on my brother."_

"_No, no its not, there are better ways, so please stay."_

"_Sakura, you don't understand, I really HAVE to go."_

"_Why?"_

"_I can't tell you."_

"_Fine, then take me with you."_

"_Sakura, I can't"_

"_Yes you can."_

"_Sakura, you place is here, with Naruto and the others, mine is with orochimaru and sound."_

"_Sasuke, I need you, I would rather die then live with out you."_

"_You are still so annoying, you know that?"_

"_Yea, but if you take me with you I promise I wont be."_

_He pushed her away from him and stared at her for a moment then sighed and grabbed her wrist and began walking toward the exit._

"_Dose this mean you're taking me with you?"_

"_I thought you said you were going to stop being annoying."_

"_Oh, Sorry."_

_They walked out of the village and towards the forest._

_The sound nin, had gotten worried about Sasuke because he was taking so long so they had snuck into the village and saw Sasuke and sakura' conversation._

"_Who was that girl?" one asked _

"_I don't know but we must prevent her from coming with Sasuke." Another answered_

"_I know what too do" replied another _

_They remembered Sasuke say her name was sakura so they found out where she lived and killed her parents, hoping the grave loss would cause her to stay behind._

_With the death of her parents, sakura felt loss, she didn't know of their death but it was like a sixth sense that told her, something was wrong._

"_Sasuke, we need to turn back."_

"_Sakura, I let you come with me, now your asking to go back."_

"_Sasuke, something is wrong!"_

"_How do you know?"_

"_It's a gut feeling, so please I promise no more delays but please come back with me, I know there is something wrong."_

"_Fine."_

_He looked to the hill where he was to meet the sound nin an noticed that they were not there nor could he sense their chakra._

_He then knew that they were probably in the village doing who knows what._

_He picked up sakura and ran as fast as possible to get back to the village._

_As soon as he got to the gate he stopped in his tracks, and stared at the gruesome sight. _

_Just above him and sakura were her parents hanging by their necks, and had kunai all over them. _

"_AAAAAAA" screamed sakura _

_She fell down in tears and cried until she couldn't breathe anymore._

"_Sasuke….Why…what happened?"_

"_Sakura, I'm so sorry."_

_He pulled out his shrunken and threw it at the rope holing her parents, and released them to the ground._

_Sakura ran to their bodies and lied down upon them and cried._

_Sasuke looked around and saw the sound Nin hiding in a tree. He shook his head, to tell them 'no' and looked away._

_They then retreated._

"_Sakura, I'm sorry this is all my fault, the sound Nin killed them because they wanted me and me……. alone, this was their way of telling you, you can't come with me."_

"_It's ok Sasuke… it's not your fault."_

"_Is there anything I can do that will help you out?"_

"_Don't leave"_

"_Ok"_

"_You'll stay."_

"_Yea."_

"_Thank you"_

_She then returned to crying over her parents._

_The next day was the funeral sakura was depressed for days after that, but she and Sasuke never told anyone anything about the night before._

_Soon she went back to normal, and she no longer had a curfew._

Sasuke jumped out of the tree and walked over to sakura.

"Sakura, I really am sorry."

"What are you doing here?"

"I told you I'm worried about that mark on your neck."

"So you're stocking me?"

"No, just being protective."

"Whatever."

"Sakura, I think I know why you were given that cursed mark."

"Care to share with class."

"Only if you will let me help you."

"Ok"

"Do you remember that night when you left with me, the same night your parents were killed?"

"Yea, so what."

"Well, I think that Orochimaru, wants you because, I took you with me, I he probably took that as a sign that I though you were tough."

"I am tough."

"Yea, anyways…., my point is he doesn't have me and I think that now he wants you instead."

"Bu..But I'm not an Uchiha."

"I don't think he really cares."

"Sasuke…."

"Hn.."

"Why did you say that you hated me?"

"What?"

"Why?"

"Sakura, its late you need to go home and get some rest."

"Answer the question first."

"Why dose it matter?"

"Sasuke, you hurt me, and you meant what you said, I just want to know what it did wrong."

"Nothing."

"Then why?"

"Just because."

"Then you cant help me with the mark."

"Hn."

"And my reason is just because."

"Alright,…fine, I'll tell you."

"I'm listening"

"Sakura you need to know that I never meant to hurt you that bad, I just thought that you wouldn't talk to me as much, not go all medieval."

"What, I don't understand."

"Sakura, Orochimaru, still wants me and I know it, and you always following me wasn't safe, and still isn't."

"You were trying to protect me?"

"Yea, I guess."

"Then why not just tell me?"

"You're smart you'll figure that out."

"So you don't hate me?'

"No."

SILENCE

What seemed like hours passed before either said anything or even looked at each other.

"Sasuke-kun."

"Hn."

"I…I …don't…want to go home"

"Why?"

"I just can't."

"Are you afraid of Orochimaru?"

"No."

"Then why?"

"I don't want to be alone, I have been alone so long, and I don't want to be anymore, I miss them so much."

She fell into tears on the ground before Sasuke.

He never expected her to miss them this much, _could her parents have meant that much to her._"

He slowly bent down and picked her up bridal style and walked towards the Uchiha mansion.

On the way she fell asleep he placed her in one of the spare rooms, she seemed so peaceful, he desperately wanted to kiss her, but kept trying to deny his feeling for her.

Eventually he gave in and gave her a quick peck kiss on the cheek.

"Good night sakura." He whispered

* * *

yea chapter finished, oh and under stand this wont happen for a while, but im considering making some NejiXSakura or some NejiXtenten

i cant decide, cause well neji makes good comp for sasuke but tenten and neji, are a cuter ,so i need you to vote on which couple i should add, this pole will last for only a few chaps so vote while you can.

love LOVERFLAME


	3. A New Begining

Ok my faithful and loving reviwers you begged and you pleaded with me and lo and behold i update and i am pleased with it. But please please please review just casue i updated dose not mean you are all off the hook you still need to reivew or i may acutal stop this story for real next time. i think it is pointless to right a story no body likes and i dont kow what you think or weather you like it unless you tell me so please please for the sake of this fanfic you gotta reivew.

love loversflame

* * *

She awoke to find herself in a strange room. She observed her surroundings and then remembered Sasuke. Then realized she was at his house. The room she was in was very nice not exactly colorful but is was well organized and somewhat inviting. The walls were dark blue and the ceiling black and all the furniture as a dark oak. The curtains were back as well and drawn so no light could get in.

She walked over to the window and pulled back the curtains to unveil a beautiful sunrise. She loved sunrises they reminded her of new beginnings. She got so entranced by it and didn't sense the presence near her.

"Morning." Said the voice

The voice was obvious as to whom it belonged to but that didn't change the fact that it scared her. She felt her heart skip a beat and her blood pressure rise and the adrenaline pump. She then prepared her self to fight.

She quickly flipped around and threw a punch that was quickly evaded by the person.

Then next thing she knew the person was behind her and it had a firm grasp on both her hands.

"Sakura, relax." He whispered in her ear as he released her. "It's just me."

"Oh sorry Sasuke, you startled me that's all."

"Hn" He then stared to walk away.

"No, wait I am sorry you were so kind to me last night and now I do this I really am sorry let me make it up to you, I will go cook breakfast for us."

She then quickly made her way down to his kitchen. She started opening cabinets to find ingredients and soon realized this house was bare. There was not even one dish or scrap of food in there.

"Why didn't you tell me there was no food?" she said as she gave Sasuke an annoyed glare.

"You never asked." He said with his usual stoic attitude.

"How do you eat then?"

"I go out."

Silence filled the room as Sakura stood there dumbfounded and not sure of what to say. Sasuke then disappeared then reappeared with her shoes and tossed them to her.

She gave him a confused look "lets go" he said to her.

"Go where?" She asked

"To breakfast, where else?"

"Oh, ok, but I want to pay after all you already showed me enough hospitality."

"That's not happening."

"What!!" she said all annoyed

"If you buy that makes me look bad and I can't have that."

She couldn't argue with that and decided it best not to push the matter anymore.

So they went to breakfast it was for the most part very silent. Things were really awkward for them now. Sasuke was discovering that he did have some form of feeling for the girl as much as he hated to admit it to himself. Sakura didn't know what to think one moment he is telling her to go away and shut up and the next he is letting her sleep at his house and taking her to breakfast.

She could not help but feel as though he was using her though. She knew she wasn't all that tough but she had been training with Tsunade for about 2 months now so she had made improvement in her fighting skills but mostly in becoming a medic nin. Even so she felt as though he only wanted to help her because he wanted something from her but what? Even if he wanted nothing it still was weird she knew there was no way he liked her so that was out of the question.

She wandered around all day thinking about it. He had left her after breakfast so she had some time to herself on her day off from training and such. Part of her wanted to go see him and ask him all about her questions and the other part of her wanted to go see Tsunnade and ask her to really teach her something other that medic stuff and paper work. Yea Tsunnade trained her once in a while on her fighting but not cool stuff or very useful stuff, it was all stuff involving chakra control and she already had that down perfect. The only thing she was interested in learning was powerful techniques.

Her mind was made she would go to Tsunnade to train. That would help her in two ways. The fist she would get more powerful. The second Sasuke would think better of her. She knew Sasuke wanted to help her but she couldn't even help her self and he couldn't always be there. It was time to change the way she was. It was time to come forward and out of the side lines. She didn't want to go on anymore missions where Sasuke and Naruto had to do everything. She wanted to be useful.

She also knew that one day of heavy training would not do it.

The next morning Sasuke woke up to find a note on the side of his bed, by the handwriting it was obvious it was from Sakura.

_Sasuke-kun (Uchiha)_

_I am sorry to do this to you especially after you offered to help me and protect me. But understand please that I want to be able to protect my self. I asked Tsunnade to spend I considerable amount of time training me. I told her I wanted no distractions and I wanted her to go hard ball on me so basically I am on a mission now and well lets just say don't try to come after me or anything, lol not that you would. But just know that by the time you get this I will be long gone. Tsunnade and I are looking at being gone for about a year. She left some reliable people in charge. Please wish me luck and root for me all the way. This is what I really want and it will make me happy. There is so much I wanted to tell you before I left but I think that it will be best to tell when I get back. Oh and don't you dare go and fall for Ino while I am gone Kay._

_Love Sakura _

It was a bit of a shocker actually that she did it he never expected that she would really want to be gone so long. She always told him she never wanted to be away from him and now she left him for a year by her own free will.

He knew he would never stop her from going but in a way he did feel a bit abandoned. He knew she would be safe after all she was with the 5th so she had the greatest protection konoha had to offer.

He was not in love with her and he knew it but for some reason the thought of not seeing her every day for training, meetings, and missions with Kakashi, Naruto and himself was bothering him. Not seeing her and her short pink hair, and her pink dress to match and her beautiful green eyes and…wow then it occurred to him that he was thinking of Sakura in those ways.

'What is wrong with me' he thought 'Since when did I think of Sakura like that.'

He then came to the conclusion that he was just tired and needed more sleep. He would admit though that he would miss her. Well he would admit it to himself anyways.

Training with the Hokage he knew she would come back considerable stronger and probably a lot more temperamental just like their beloved Hokage. Telling Naruto would be a bit hard but he was sure Kakashi already knew and would tell them when they met up later. Kakashi would probably guess that he already knew but would probably be the one to break it to Naruto. Oh well not like he cared.

He walked outside to see the new days sun rising and knew he just had wait for that to happen 365 more times and then Sakura would come home, and until then he would train and learn what he could about what Orochimaru wanted with Sakura; but for now all he could do was do as she asked support her and wish her luck.

So as he looked unto the new day sun he spoke out loud, but in a hushed tone.

"Good luck Sakura, and come back safely to us, promise me that you will, and I promise I will be waiting." He said as he gazed into the sun.

Some where miles away from there Sakura was gazing into the same new day sunrise. As if she heard him she responded.

"Goodbye Sasuke but not forever I promise I will come back safely, just so long as you are there waiting for me, and Naruto to." She smiled and turned to Tsunnade who was waiting.

"Come on Sakura I want to get to the Training grounds before sunset."

* * *

ok reivew time so click the reivew button and reivew trust me it beefits you more than me. lol

tell me if somthing was confussing about the story or didnt add up and i will try to clear it up for ya.

oh and if any of you are NejixSakura lovers or whatever i wrote a story on them you may like if you like my work so yea. but you dont have to its jsut a suggestion. lol

oh well review please i love my reviwers

love loversflame


End file.
